robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Lists
Ewe 2 vs Tetanus Booster I hate to be a jerk about this (yeah, I know, ME, of all people), but I feel I should point out that Tetanus Booster's smoke was the result of traction and friction, not damage. It's specified in its article. CrashBash (talk) 22:19, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough. It was still nearly immobilised, so damage was done, but good to know. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Pray for Killertron How can you look that poor helpless pink thing and tell it that RT-81 and Snake Bite were more cheated? #Prayforkillertron. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :As Killertron is one of my favourite robots it does upset me that Toast no longer finds Killertron was cheated (I still do and I've watched the battle over and over again) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:27, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I heard a rumour that Killertron somehow broke down prior to the pitting, but editing of the battle meant that nobody watching on television saw this. However, until this rumour is confirmed to be true, I have to join the bandwagon here. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:42, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :There's a massive discussion on Killertron's talk page explaining why it may not have been as controversial as you think it is. You have to look and actually see just how mobile it actually is. I watched the battle, and it didn't really look as mobile as I initially thought. CrashBash (talk) 16:19, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm aware of the rumour but I don't believe it and having rewatched the fight I still think there's nothing to establish it. The biggest kicker is JP's commentary. He always phrases his commentary with the benefit of hindsight and yet he was as shocked as everyone else. I just figure Killertron was sitting there having won the battle. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:44, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, lets look at it another way - if Killertron was just "sitting there", why didn't it move away from Killalot? Having watched that fight several times myself (I did re-write the Mayhem article after all), it seemed a little too sluggish in its movements. CrashBash (talk) 20:37, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::I suggest you watch it again. Killertron was certainly trying to move away but it was never particularly fast. I'm concerned people are confusing Killertrons slow speed with lack of mobility, 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:07, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Killertron had a quoted top speed of 15mph in Extreme 1, slow speed is not the issue. It could have easily just moved backwards away from Killalot, but instead just spun around him. Also, I really don't think I need to watch that battle again. I've done so more than enough times, since, as I said, I was the one who did the expansion of the Mayhem article. I pretty much went over all twelve fights with a fine toothed comb, stopping, rewinding and restarting to make sure I had all the information and quotes as right as possible. This was no exception. :::::Either way, the point of the matter being, with so much uncertainty as to what actually happened, I don't blame Toast for initially removing it and even then only adding it back as a bonus. CrashBash (talk) 06:58, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Eh, uncertainty only if you're willing to speculate. Killertron didn't go that fast in the rest of the battle so it's clear it wasn't operating at 15mph. I'm content with WYSIWYG (the saying, not the robot). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:13, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Technically, you're speculating too. We have just as much evidence to suggest something wasn't right as we do that it was perfectly running. We've managed to contact the Killertron team before, why not just contact them again for their take on the matter? CrashBash (talk) 16:32, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Toon here, having also rewatched it. Also the fact that K2 failed to qualify is even more mistreatment in my eyes, though I don't think its producer interference there. On a side note what's your thoughts on the original drawing for Killertron, it's certainly interesting :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:54, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::If I may: watch that fight again, and look very closely at Killertron's wheels when Killalot picks it up, and you'll notice a tiny bit of chain dangling from vaguely near one of the wheels. Also, note that it was trundling along slowly, at a pace slower than it had been doing earlier in the fight. That's the most plausible excuse I can think of for Killalot's intervention. There are two less plausible ones: A, Mr Broad had requested that the old Killertron be destroyed as he was working on a new one for later that year, or B, the producers would rather a robot at the centre of the action of the fight, ie Splinter, would go through than one that didn't really do anything, and did what they had to to make that happen. (As opposed to when precisely that happened with Napalm later in the series, and there was nothing they could, legitimately, have done to stop it) (Apologies that that was quite long) Hogwild94 (talk) 20:24, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Stinger As we now know Stinger not being allowed to compete in Series 7 due to not having an active weapon to be fake news, your 'cheated' list needs some tweaking? Hogwild94 (talk) 20:37, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Absolutely incredible, I went to so much trouble updating all instances of the wiki that mentioned Stinger being denied from Series 7 and completely missed my own list... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:30, June 14, 2019 (UTC)